


A shallow chill

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: We are creatures of dreams [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crows, Don’t copy to another site, Suspense, experimental piece, first and second POV, horror?, no beta we die like men, possible trigger for amxiety, rewrite because my phone didn’t load and DELETED THE ORIGINAL ONE, sorta prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: An experimental piece.





	A shallow chill

**Author's Note:**

> The original draft got deleted so this has a different feel ;—;

    It’s in the late morning that you arrive, lost, disoriented.

     [You shouldn’t be here - it’s not safe.]

     There’s a shallow chill that sweeps up, seeping into your bones. The mist clings stubbornly, draped amongst the woods.

    Dark shapes shuffle in the branches, and shadows weave amongst the trees.

     [When I say run, _r ~~u~~ n._]

     Autumn is a time of change, death even, though this is natural in the due course. 

    Spring is supposed to be the time of growth.

     And awakenings.

     [Hurry; quickly now.]

     Come in, quick. Shut the door behind you and _lock_ it, understand? I’ll get you a drink; sit down. 

    There’s a keening in the woods, rising and falling.

     Here, drink this. It’ll help you when you leave. You shouldn’t have come here now; it’s the wrong time.

    You already know I am the Dreamer; I am not an elder nor a child, not a parent, not a teacher nor student. I am what I am; I dream, and I tell. So ~~t~~ r ~~u~~ st me when I speak.

    Quiet; I have no buissness knowing you or your name. Are you finished? Good; let me take this -

     Listen, before you go. I have one bit of advice:

       _The crows are gone when you look away; repent, for they, too, have teeth._

   Understand? Well, anyways you need to go. Now.

   I’ll try to weave you with safety if I can - but I have no bearing over another’s story.

* * *

* * *

 

    The door slams shut behind you, and you hear the scrape of a deadbolt. There’s the taste of that warm drink still lingering on your tongue, and her words in your ears. You pull your jacket close when you hear the peal of a raucous crow.

      “ _Kr ~~aa~~! R ~~a~~ cc ~~a~~ -r ~~a~~!_”

      You recall what you were told and look up-

      There are no more shadows in the trees.

     [ _R ~~u~~ n!_]

     You bolt.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically there was a sentence starter generator thing with your eye/hair color, birth month, etc.
> 
> Mine: The crows are gone when you look away. Repent. For they too have teeth.


End file.
